Love can be Confusing
by hp4eva
Summary: Harry has finally decided to reveal his feelings for Hermione in their 6th year! But who stands in his way? Unexpected plot twists and surprises galore! R/R!
1. Hogwarts again!

Disclaimer: Characters are obviously not mine...but the plot is!  
  
"Hurry up you little scoundrel!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. It was September 1st and Uncle Vernon wasn't at all pleased about having to drop Harry. In fact he didn't even want to be within 10 miles of a wizard or a witch. Once again he hollered for Harry to make haste and finally Harry came out looking a bit frenzied, yet none the less excited. He had been cooped up in the Dursleys house for the entire summer and looked froward to his 6th year of Hogwarts. In all of his years at Hogwarts, he had been faced with perilous dangers and he had come forth a hero once and again. Of course, he had been an eminent figure throughout the wizarding world ever since his miraculous victory over Voldemort, but he had proven that fate wasn't the only component.  
  
Harry had triple checked his room to make sure he hadn't left anything. He couldn't imagine how utterly humiliating it would be if he had forgotten his Potions homework and had to explain to Snape that he had left it at the Dursleys. He would surely never show his face again if that happened. But, there was another significant reason for Harry's jovial mood. After a long, relaxing pensive evening, without the Dursleys Harry had decided that this year he was going to reveal his true feelings for Hermione. "She's so perfect!" he absently thought. Harry suddenly snapped out of his daydream when he felt his uncle dragging him to car.  
  
Half an hour later Harry was searching for his friends on Platform 9 ¾. He would finally be going home again! He spotted two patches of bright, flaming red hair and went over only to find a horde of students crowded around Fred and George Weasley. "Oy, Harry over here!" George said spotting Harry. "How was your summer Harry?" Fred politely asked. Without giving Harry even a chance of replying, they both said, "Our was great! We've been working on this invention for months and for once Mum didn't catch us!"  
  
"Great! Uh.what is it?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Sorry Harry! Even though you may be one of the best players on the Quidditch team, defeated You Know Who like a billion times, we still can't give you special treatment. You'll have to wait until we get to Hogwarts to find out." They smiled and had knowing looks on their faces.  
  
"Hey Harry. C'mon I found an empty compartment!" Ron suddenly said.  
  
"Ron, where were you? Oh and have you seen Hermione?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Certainly eager to meet her, eh Harry? Ron whispered.  
  
Harry started blushing and started turning bright shades of pink and gradually to a burning red. Suddenly a blond head appeared in front of them. It was none other than the drawling Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy? You know what, I don't care what you want! Just fuck off!" Ron said an acrimonious tone, managing the most deadly look he could give.  
  
Malfoy as usual maintained his cool composure and simply replied, "Watch your language, Weasel. Hasn't Potty and that Mudblood taught you anything about manners?! Oh, wait! Beggars never know manners. I'm so sorry, my mistake!"  
  
Harry was so appalled at his piercing words that he completely forgot to hold on to the back of Ron's shirt. He just stood there, dumbfounded, rooted at the spot still flabbergasted that anyone could be so bitter!  
  
Ron on the other hand was furious and absolutely raging mad! After Malfoy had finished insulting him, Ron immediately attacked him and was on top of him punching him violently. Malfoy was shocked, but recovered eventually. He commenced to retaliate, but Ron wouldn't stop and soon Harry joined in too. Harry grabbed his wand and uttered the first spell that came to his mind. "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry screamed.  
  
Suddenly, Ron's arms snapped to his sides and his entire body became stiff as a board. He started teetering back and forth and inevitably fell on the concrete platform. Harry winced at his own stupidity and Draco burst out laughing, tears streaming down his face. To add to their embarrassment, a crowd started to gather. They all gazed and pointed to the rigid stick that used to be Ron, the hysterical Malfoy and the blushing Harry. After a few minutes, all of his or her attention was focused on Malfoy because nobody could figure out whether he was laughing or crying. Since he had bruises all over his face, signs of efficient punching from Ron, nobody could determine exactly what he was doing. Harry recognized some of the Gryffindors in the group who were silently chortling at the unidentifiable state of Malfoy. He saw Seamus and Dean along with Fred and George. Malfoy could be heard between deep gasps for breath, "Wish.that.your Mum.was here.Weasley?" Unfortunately for him, the words your and Weasley weren't heard properly by anybody from the group so they heard, "Wish.that Mum.was here!" They all assumed that he was crying and the Gryffindors chuckled and poked fun at Malfoy for being so immature and cowardly. "That'll teach you!" Fred shouted. Poor Ron lay forgotten about.  
  
At that moment, Pansy Parkinson ran over to Draco's side and started consoling him. He was thoroughly confused until Blaise came and cleared it up for him. She came over there and slapped him in the face! "You bastard! I thought you were an appropriate Slytherin. Not some coward who whines for his Mum every time he gets beat up by some pushy Gryffindor. And to think that I called you manly!" She kicked him somewhere by accident while the entire crowd flinched. She turned on her heel and rushed back to the train. The rest of the crowd merely said, "Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ouch! That must've hurt!"  
  
They all heard footsteps again and saw Hermione rushing up to the "scene of the crime." "Harry what happened?" Harry began to explain the whole situation but was stopped by a rather stern looking McGonaggal. Harry had never seen her this enraged before. "What happened here?!" she shouted looking very stern indeed. "Ms.Granger, I thought you were a responsible Prefect. This is certainly not what I expected to find!"  
  
"But, Professor I just arrived! I myself don't know what happened!" Hermione whimpered.  
  
"In that case, everybody on the train right now, except for Mr.Malfoy, Ms.Granger and Mr.Potter!" There were susurrations in the crowd as everybody crowded on to the train. Suddenly, she spotted something lying on the floor and recognized "the thing" as Ron, upon having a closer look. She looked exasperated and simply asked, "I assume Mr.Malfoy did this to Mr.Weasley." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Harry suddenly looked at the floor and started shuffling his feet back and forth. "Actually, Professor.it was me. It was an accident. I was aiming for Malfoy, when Ron stepped in and got hit!"  
  
Hermione looked aghast at how out of control this situation had gotten. Professor McGonaggal just looked confused. "Alright then." And with a swish of her wand, she had restored Ron.  
  
"Ron! Thank goodness you're all right!" Harry blurted out. Hermione was nodding to show her relief.  
  
Suddenly, they were standing at the edge of the lake and they could make out the magnificent castle looming in the background. "How did we get here?" Harry turned to ask Professor McGonaggal.  
  
She merely smiled and replied, "Well, they do allow exceptions once in a while Mr.Potter. I thought if anyone would know about that, it would certainly be you."  
  
A voice suddenly interrupted and said, "Naturally! This school will only make exceptions for Famous Potty and his side-kicks!" Everyone turned around in surprise only to find a very bruised, yet sarcastic Malfoy. They had completely forgotten that he was there.  
  
"You better watch your mouth Malfoy! Next time I'll punch you so hard, that your face won't even be visible. Not that anyone would want to see it anyway!" Ron answered.  
  
"There won't be a next time Weasel!" Draco said and left quite angrily. Once McGonaggal had ushered them into the castle, they found that they were the first ones there. They sat down at their Gryffindor table and started chattering. "That was a bloody good punch Ron!" Harry said.  
  
"Well, he deserved it, that filthy piece of scum!" Ron muttered.  
  
Hermione nodded disapprovingly and merely replied, "Watch your tongue Ron. Remember the Howler from your mother in our 2nd year?"  
  
Harry started sniggering and Ron just sighed and said, "Can't we just forget about that?"  
  
Hermione just answered, "NO!"  
  
Then all of them dissolved into a fit of giggles, remembering Ron's humiliating day!  
  
A/n: well any comments? At all? R/r! I'd love to hear what you people have to say! 


	2. Old arguments, new discoveries

Chapter 2:  
  
After about an hour or so, all of the other students began to arrive. They all congratulated Ron on his effective "beating up of that Malfoy son of a bitch!" Ron beamed at all of the compliments he was getting and soon enough, the tale had turned to how he had heroically saved the day! Hermione looked away annoyed and Harry just remained silent. Finally, Hermione couldn't stand it any longer and yelled at Ron, "Oh my goodness, Ron! Do you have to make such a BIG DEAL out of this?" Ron looked stunned at Hermione's outrageous burst. He stammered, "Uhhhh…." But, before he could continue, Hermione pressed on, "Honestly! It's great that you got your revenge and all, but don't you think that hurting someone that badly is NOT something worth bragging about?! I mean he's with Madame Pompfrey! Think how badly you must have hurt him?"  
  
Ron was shocked at her statements, but didn't waste any time in arguing back! "Well, I hope you're pleased with yourself Hermione. Thanks a lot for being one of my best friends!" he replied in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why, I think that you actually LIKE Malfoy!"  
  
Hermione blushed at the last statement. But, Ron continued to embarrass her, "In any case, consider you and I ex-friends!"  
  
Hermione's eyes dilated that Ron could even think such a thing over a silly altercation. She could already feel tears welling in her eyes and just stormed out of the Great Hall without a backward glance. Harry immediately started to follow her when someone grabbed the back of his arm. It was none other than Ron. "Oh come on Harry! You don't think that she was right, do you? I mean I just beat up your archenemy. Don't tell me that you're going to be a wimp and run after her!"  
  
Harry was trapped. Ron had been his best friend ever since his first year, but he was truly concerned about Hermione. He decided not to risk his friendship. "Uhh…well…I guess…maybe I'll talk to her after dinner."  
  
Ron smiled and they all waited in silence for the Sorting Ceremony to begin.  
  
Outside, Hermione was crying and sobbing hysterically. She couldn't believe what had just happened. "Neither one of them came after me to console me!" she thought despairingly. She knew in her heart that what she had done was morally correct, but then why did she feel so miserable?  
  
She heard footsteps approaching her and hastily tried to dry her tears, but that certain someone was too quick for her. A concerned voice asked, "Granger, you al'rite? You look a little tired!" Hermione whipped her head around to find a "unbruised" Draco questioning her.  
  
"Well yes Malfoy. I'm just a little tired! That's why I'm out here crying hopelessly!" she answered getting annoyed. She certainly did not need pity right now, especially Malfoy's pity.  
  
"Hey I'm sorry! I was just concerned that's all! But, you know what I can see that your friends, Potter and Weasley are much better at this. So, I'll just leave it to them!"  
  
Hermione realized that he truly was worried about her.  
  
"Oh no! I'm so sorry Draco! I'm just having a bad day, that's all!"  
  
"Did you just call me Draco?" Malfoy asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh! Well, I guess I just did! Why, did I offend you in any way?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No…no…it's fine!" Draco answered. He thought for a minute about something and made up his mind. "Hermione, come with me. I'm going to take you to a special place!"  
  
"What? Why? Draco, I hope you're not thinking, what I think you're thinking!" Hermione said incredulously.  
  
Draco smirked and merely said, "No Granger! Not today, I'm tired from today's occurrences as well."  
  
Hermione understood what he meant and suddenly said, "STOP flirting with me, Draco!"  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows and said, "I will, if you will!"  
  
Hermione scoffed and dropped the argument. "So, where are we going anyway?"  
  
"You'll see!" Draco remarked with a small twinkle in his eye. They climbed many winding staircases and crossed a variety of hallways until Draco finally stood still staring at an empty, stone wall.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.  
  
Draco didn't pay any attention to her and said, "Gryffindorus, Slytherinus, Prefectus Ouvertus!" Quite suddenly, the stone wall split open to reveal a spacious, magnificently decorated chamber. Hermione walked in, trying to absorb everything she was seeing. There were extraordinary paintings hanging on the velvet, rich walls. She saw a comfortable cozy couch along with two smoothly furnished study tables. She noticed various lampshades, all magically lit to make the room appear quite beautiful. She observed two passages on the opposite side of the room. She went to the one on her right, which was lavishly ornamented, with numerous odds and ends all scarlet and gold. She went into the other one to discover a similar room except adorned with green and silver. "Are these, the actual chambers of Godric Gryffdinor and Salazaar Slytherin?"  
  
"Uh-huh!" Draco replied, looking quite pleased with himself.  
  
"It's amazing! How do you know about this place? Who told you? I've only read about it in Hogwarts a History."  
  
"Well, actually Dumbledore was supposed to tell you. He came down to visit me when I was in the infirmary. They renovated this chamber over vacation. He said that we get to have these since we're Prefects and we'll most likely have them next year too. That is, if we're Head Boy and Head Girl. Since the current Head Boy and Head Girl are in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, they get the other chamber. But, he didn't tell me the whereabouts of that room."  
  
Hermione looked delighted. She had completely forgotten that she was a Prefect.  
  
She smiled at him and merely said, "Draco, it's perfect!"  
  
'So are you!" he replied.  
  
A/n:  
  
I know it sounds like a Draco/Hermione story right now…but datz just part of the plot…I said that this was a H/H story…so just keep reading 2 find out!  
  
Pppppppleeeeeeaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzz r/r: 


	3. Notes that reveal and deceive!

Chapter 3:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione looked at him meekly to see if what he said was truly from his heart or if he was being sardonic. She knew it definitely wasn't the latter. She looked up and watched him as he started to move closer. As if drawn by an invisible force, she instantly got up and went towards him. She gazed in his baby blue, shining eyes but she didn't find what she was looking for. She stared at him horrified as he started to laugh, at first silently but eventually he was rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach and banging his fist on the table. "You…should've…seen the look…on…your face!" With that he dissolved into another fit of giggles. Hermione understood his little plan and consequently folded her arms and waited impatiently for him to stop laughing. He finally did and Hermione shot him a deadly look. "You'll be sorry for that! I promise you…one day…you're really going to regret that you ever did that to me!" Having said that, for the second time that day, she turned on her heel and went to her room and slammed the door behind her!  
  
Normally, she would've examined all of the ancient artifacts that lay in her room, but she was too busy reprimanding herself for being such an idiot. "Hermione Granger! I hope you're pleased with yourself! You lost a best friend, lowered yourself in McGonagoll's eyes, and almost ended up kissing DRACO MALFOY! Well, ALMOST!" She shook her head and thought back to the events that had just occurred a few minutes ago. "I thought he understood…the asshole…some things never change!" She sighed and flopped down on her feather mattress. She noticed a certain tapping noise coming from the opposite direction, so she turned around to face a large window which was draped in rich, scarlet, velvet curtains embroidered with golden lace. She recognized two owls, one was the snowy white female, Hedwig and the other was a handsome tawny owl. She untied Hedwig's note first which read:  
  
Dear Mione,  
  
1 How are you? I'm sorry that I didn't get to greet you properly after the summer, because of the fiasco at the Platform and then the Great Hall. I'm terribly sorry I wasn't there for you today. I'm sure Ron didn't mean everything he said. Well, this note is going to be as long as YOUR Potions essay, if I don't end it here. I have something really important I want to say to you, so please meet me in the deserted Astronomy Tower, day after tomorrow. Oh and don't mention anything to Ron, all right? I suppose I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. Wish me luck! I'm the new Quidditch Captain. Tryouts are tomorrow. Congratulations on being a Prefect!  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry's note, but wasn't completely satisfied. She knew that the only reason Harry didn't follow her was because of Ron. She wanted to be kind, but decided that a little guilt factor couldn't hurt either. She decided to write a note back to him:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm greatly consoled knowing that you care about me as well as Ron. I, as well truly hope that Ron didn't mean everything he said. Congratulations on your achievement of getting the honor of being selected Quidditch Captain. I'm sure that your father would be very proud of you right now. Thank you for your recognition of me being a Prefect. I hope I can handle all the responsibilities. The other Prefect is Draco. I'm not that depressed right now thanks to him. He really helped me forget about the incident. I will meet you the day after tomorrow and I won't discuss it with you until then. See you tomorrow!  
  
Love,  
  
Mione  
  
Hermione thought it was perfect, since it wasn't exactly lying. She had forgotten about the event after entering the Prefects' chamber. She had no clue what Harry wanted to discuss with her, but she decided to wait to find out. She tied the note to Hedwig and proceeded to open the note from the tawny owl which, was waiting patiently for Hermione to finish. It was a terse note from Dumbledore:  
  
Dear Ms.Granger,  
  
I understand that Mr.Malfoy has already shown you your living quarters for the rest of the year. I trust that the two of you are getting along well. I forgot to announce a significant notice today at the Sorting Ceremony, but I hope that you can inform everyone else. The Astronomy Tower is out of bounds for anybody!!! Please take that into account and spread the word. Good night and Welcome back!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
Hermione finished reading the letter and cursed out loud, "SHIT!"  
  
Back in the boys' Dormitory in the Gryffindor tower, Harry lay in his bed reading Hermione's note. She didn't sound angry at all. Then he read the next part and sighed. "Only Hermione could think of such a sweet thing to say about his parents. She's absolutely wonderful!" He thought about how she looked today. She had changed over the summer. At Platform 9 ¾, she had worn a light blue V-neck tee shirt which, darkened in color at the bottom. She wore a short black skirt which, reached up to her knee. He remembered catching a glance of a silver colored watch on her hand. It had jewels all around it and the centerpiece was black. She had let her hair down and it cascaded down to her shoulders and spread apart. "I wonder how she got her hair to be so smooth and shiny? Probably some charm, knowing her!" He proceeded to read the rest of the note, and his sweet thoughts turned to anger as he read on. "Malfoy comforted her? Did she just call Malfoy, Draco? Damn, do we have something to talk about!" He finished reading the note and paused to stare at the words, "Love, Mione." He knew that at this moment in time, she didn't mean those words, the way he did. "But, I hope all that will change soon!" It had taken Harry a long time to muster the courage to write that note to her. He couldn't stand it anymore and finally decided to confess her feelings. He had practiced numerous ways to tell her in his mind, but none of them sounded sweet and perfect, like her. He had seemed distracted and preoccupied to everybody around him, but he had indeed been too busy to notice. He still didn't know how to tell her, but he did know that he loved her, very much! That was of enough condolence to his mind. He went to bed, thinking of nothing but the sweetest girl in the whole wide world, Hermione.  
  
A/n: There you see? It isn't D/H after all…itz H/H…k? Keep reviewing! 


	4. Pranks and regrets

Chapter 4:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Previous chapter: Ron and Hermione have an argument, Draco plays a prank on Hermione, Harry asks Hermione to meet him at the Astronomy Tower, which Hermione later finds out is out of bounds.  
  
The next morning…  
  
Yawn! Hermione woke up to the bright glare coming from her window. She lay in bed, reminiscent of the events of the previous day. "How am I going to tell Harry I can't meet him?!" She took a deep breath and tumbled out of bed, anxious yet dreading the arduous day that lay ahead of her. She put on her Gryffindor robe and proceeded to go to bathroom. To her surprise, she found it locked, meaning it was occupied. "Who could it be?" It took her less than a second to remember that Draco lived there too. She groaned and knocked on the door. When she heard no response, she leaned her ear closer to the door, and to her astonishment, heard Draco singing. It was wizard song, so she couldn't recognize it. Suddenly, Hermione got a brilliant idea. She smiled and said, "Revenge is truly sweet!" Having said that, she rushed back to her room to retrieve her wand along with a small box and performed the Recording Charm, "Un, Deux, Trois, Recordum!" She opened the lid on the box and pressed it on the bathroom door. She sniggered at what she heard. Fifteen minutes later, the singing stopped and Hermione dashed to put her wand and box away. She tried her best to look innocent, but she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Draco came out of the shower all dressed up in his brand new robes. He noticed Hermione trying to hold back laughter, and he grew suspicious. "What are you snickering at?"  
  
"Nothing…nothing at all!" replied a very amused Hermione.  
  
"Oh! You didn't happen to peek in did you?" Draco asked mockingly.  
  
Hermione kept her cool composure and answered, "Who'd want to? And anyway, the door was locked!"  
  
"So you did check the door then? Too bad Hermione. There's some things even you can't see!" He left chortling.  
  
Hermione stood there fuming and shook her head maliciously. "Just you wait Draco Malfoy…just you wait!"  
  
Everyone doled in to the Great Hall, eager for his or her first day of classes. Hermione came in and found a seat next to Harry at the Gryffindor table. Ron came in too and sat next to Hermione. "Hermione…I thought about what you said yesterday and you were right! I'm terribly sorry! Forgive me?" He finished by attempting his cutest puppy dogface, which made Hermione smile.  
  
"All right Ron! I'm sorry too! Friends?" she asked.  
  
"You betcha!" he replied grinning  
  
They merrily ate their breakfast, which consisted of orange juice, toast and some fresh blueberry muffins. They soon got their schedules and groaned when they discovered that they had Double Potions first with the Slytherins.  
  
Suddenly, Dumbledore tapped his goblet to signal that he was going to make an announcement. He looked unsure of himself and simply said, "I found a small box here with a note in it that tells me to open it right now. It's from an anonymous person, so if I could please have your attention for a minute." Everyone looked confused while Dumbledore proceeded to open the box. What came out of it took everyone except one person by surprise.  
  
"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, this is Draco Malfoy, your DJ for the local wizard music station! Oh yeah! The first and only song sung today will be by….ME! Yeah baby! Me…oh yeah…me!"  
  
At this point, everyone was staring at Draco and laughing out loud! If a tomato were placed next to Draco's face, it would be impossible to tell the difference. The box continued.  
  
"She's a witch, a vvvvvvvvverrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy good looking witch! Babpapaapa! I wish she'd…(A/n: I couldn't think of any other corny things so I'm gonna twist some things around…hehehehe ;)…oh…damn…this water is hot! Ouch…oh…I think my butt is on fire! Ooooooohhhh…(sizzling noises are heard in the background!) ahhhhhhhhh…thank God for shampoo. Eewww….what smells like roses? (a pause) Shit! I can't believe my Mum accidentally packed HER shampoo I MY luggage! (hushed whisper: I rrrrrreeeeeaaaalllllyyyy hope no one finds out!) Crap! I have the feeling that this is going to be a very, very bad day!"  
  
With that, the box closed and flew into Hermione's hand. Everyone gasped as they looked at the model student, genius and Prefect! She started sniggering, soon Harry and Ron joined in. Then the entire Gryffindor table was hysterical with laughter imitating Draco in the shower! Watching them, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw joined in too. Even the teachers were laughing. McGonagall tried her best to look stern, but they could all clearly see her smiling. Dumbledore actually complimented Hermione! "An excellent prank Ms.Granger. I remember those days! In fact, once I…" McGonagall cleared her throat and Dumbledore immediately shut his mouth. Even a semblance of a smile could be seen on Snape's face. (A/n: VERY unrealistic…I know...) Draco looked at Hermione with daggers, but kept his cool. He smirked and replied, "So Granger, I see that you just had to eavesdrop on me while I was in the SHOWER?! Is that supposed to mean anything?"  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows but humbly replied, "No Malfoy! It's called revenge…and it's very sweet incase you didn't know!"  
  
"Oh trust me…by the end of the year, I'll know alright!" Having said that, he stalked out of the room and ignored the hoots of laughter.  
  
Back at the Gryffindor table:  
  
"Damn good prank Mione!" Ron said, "I didn't know you had it in you!"  
  
"Yeah sweet!" Harry added. Hermione beamed at all of the congratulations she was getting. She knew that she had hurt Draco but she had a justifiable reason to. What he had done to her, hurt even more.  
  
As they were leaving the Great Hall, Hermione received a multiple commendations all of, which she greeted with pleasure. They proceeded down to the Dungeons where the Slytherins already were.  
  
"You'll pay for that, Mudblood!" Pansy shrieked. Draco was standing right next to her and even though he could've killed Hermione at that moment, didn't hesitate to kick Pansy hard in the shins.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?" she shouted.  
  
"Don't call her a Mudblood Okay?" he replied  
  
"EXCUSE ME? Did you Draco Malfoy just say what I think you said????!!!!!" she hollered.  
  
The trio looked aghast, especially Hermione. Draco continued, "You heard me!"  
  
Pansy inhaled and simply whispered to Blaise, "I think I'm hallucinating. I have got to stop using weed!" She ran down the hallway to the Girls bathroom. The bell rang and everyone went inside except for Hermione and Draco. Hermione looked flushed and said to him "Thanks…umm…I'm sorry…for what happened…and…"  
  
Draco cut her off and said in a sharp tone, "No you're not! You're not the least bit sorry! And don't think I forgave you for what you did. The only reason I said that to Pansy was because I don't like it when she calls ANYBODY a Mudblood! I didn't do it because of you Granger! I did it cause of me!" He walked in after that extemporaneous and angry outburst. Hermione stood there speechless and she could feel tears welling in her eyes. She quietly walked in where Snape immediately took 20 points from Gryffindor for Hermione being late. She hardly noticed. She took a seat next to Harry and tried to sort out her thoughts.  
  
Harry noticed Hermione looked a little shaken and weary. "Are you ok Mione?"  
  
She looked a little distracted but replied, "What? Oh…yeah…I'm fine!"  
  
Harry continued to talk upon hearing her response, "Draco really deserved what he got, didn't he?! Oh and did you also use a spell on Snape or something?"  
  
Hermione perked up at the unusual question and answered, "No! Why'd you ask?"  
  
"Because…when Draco walked in late he took 35 points off of Slytherin, but when you came he only took off 20!" She shrugged and went back to reprimanding herself for being so cruel and merciless! Snape ordered them to go to pg.422 and read about Potions that can change your feelings. He told them that tomorrow they would be making Guilt Potion. If someone asked you why do you look guilty, you'd answer him or her with the thing you regret most in your life. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Great!" she mumbled, "That's all I need right now!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Ok…1) I know that the song was the cheesiest thing on Earth…but it was meant to be that way.  
  
2) I also know that Hermione's mood changes too quickly…but that's how I wanted to characterize Hermione in this story.  
  
3) For those of you who feel sorry for Draco…hold that thought!  
  
4) I realize that I didn't include anything about the whole Astronomy Tower thingy…but that's NEXT chapter…and to see that, you have to REVIEW n REVIEW n REVIEW some more! :)  
  
Stoneheart: I'm soooooooooooooooo happy ur back!  
  
And thank you to all of my other dedicated readers 


	5. I Luv you ^ ^

1 Chapter: 5  
  
Previous Chapter: Hermione got revenge on Draco and found out in Potions that the next day they were supposed to make Guilt Potion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that day…  
  
They had just spent two hours taking notes about the Guilt Potion under Snape's overly large nose. He had tried to pick on Neville again, but to his surprise discovered that the smartest student he had ever had was not concentrating. Snape never admitted it, but he truly did admire Hermione for her ingenuity. (A/n: As if!) She was clearly thinking about something else and didn't want anybody to pester her. He tried to negotiate with himself about what to do, but he simply couldn't play favorites with the Gryffindors. It would be completely against his morale and his reputation of being favorable to the Slytherins would be ruined. After pointing out all of Hermione's mistakes, he asked her to come to his office after class. Hermione could care less. (A/n: boy did the world change quickly! ^ ^ ) The bell finally rang and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione gathered her books while Harry told her, "Don't worry about it too much okay? Don't let that slimy git get to you! I'll wait for you outside." Hermione nodded in response and languidly made her way up to Snape's office. He was waiting for her with his hands folded. Hermione took a minute to examine various items in his office. She recognized the boomslang skin, which brought back fond memories from her second year. She also noticed a small flask labeled Veritaserum in neat handwriting. She also observed that Snape was a very organized person, similar to her.  
  
He cleared his throat to snap her out of her daze. He took a deep breath and bluntly said to her, "Ms.Granger, you're behavior in class today was simply unacceptable! You are a Prefect, meaning Model Student. Others look up to you and respect you. I realize that there's plenty of responsibility involved, but when we chose you to be Prefect, we trusted that you could handle it. Now, I can tell that you are preoccupied with other personal matters, but that is simply no excuse!" Hermione had nothing to say because she knew he was right, so she just hung her head in shame. She managed to say, "I'm sorry" before dashing out of the room. She met Harry outside who immediately ran to her side to ask what happened. She gave him a brief synopsis of what Snape said before just breaking down completely. She started crying and in between loud sobs, Harry heard, "I…just don't know…(sob)…what's wrong with me! (sniff) I mean…it's not…(sob)…" Harry couldn't decipher the rest and realized it was a fruitless effort to try to comprehend what she was talking about. He tried to calm her down and calmly explained to her, "Hermione…Hermione…listen to me!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "Hermione...calm down…just calm down first! Ok…listen…I think you're too overwhelmed right now to make think sensibly. Don't get me wrong…I'm not insulting you…I'm just telling you the truth. I'll meet you at the Astronomy Tower tonight and you can rationally tell me what's on your mind. Now…I don't want to hear another word about it!" Hermione stammered to tell him that she couldn't, but he wouldn't hear a word about it. He left without saying another word and Hermione simply thought, "Too late. Oh well…I'm already in trouble…might as well!" She took a deep breath and sighed at what her life was becoming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We're going to go back in time for just a bit…when Hermione comes out of Snape's office. Remember that Harry and Hermione are standing in an empty corridor…or so we thought…  
  
Ron was getting impatient. "Where's Harry?" he wondered. He peeked back in the corridor and saw Hermione emerge out of Snape's office. She looked as beautiful as ever. She was wearing black jeans along with a glimmering, V-neck shirt. She was wearing a silver watch, which Harry had given her for her birthday. He could also see two tiny shiny pieces in her ears, which he recognized as the earrings that he had given her for the holidays. But she looked so depressed and torn apart. He wanted to go down there and comfort her, but didn't have the nerve to do so. He saw Harry worriedly fretting over her and then he saw something he simply he couldn't bear. It was his worst nightmare to see Hermione cry and for him not to be able to help her. He made up his mind and started to dash down the corridor. He froze when he heard Harry say "I'll meet you at the Astronomy Tower tonight…" He didn't bother to listen to the rest of it. "The Astronomy Tower?" he thought. "But that's where all of the students go to…No…the thought was intolerable. His best friend since first year had stolen the girl of his dreams!" He felt his stomach churn and he started to feel dizzy as if he was in an awful nightmare. He raced back to the Gryffindor Tower ignoring the fact that it was almost lunchtime. The last thing he wanted to do was eat lunch. He dropped his books on the nearby beds and crawled up on his bed. He tried to remain in control of himself, because he knew that if he didn't, he would probably end up doing something that he'd regret for the rest of his life. "I'm such an idiot! I can't believe it…Harry of all people! I knew I had competition but my best friend is acting like my rival!" He negotiated that Harry didn't know about his long time crush so technically he couldn't blame Harry! But still, he thought he could kill Harry at that moment. He banged his head against the wall and kept muttering, "Too late…you big fat chicken!"  
  
After chiding himself for another 25 minutes, he went down to the Great Hall for some light food. Harry called Ron over and sensed that something was wrong. "What's wrong, Ron?"  
  
Ron felt like punching Harry and replying, "You're ruining my life…that's what's so wrong!" But instead, he just shrugged and helped himself to some mashed potatoes. Hermione looked concerned as well, but realized that she should keep her comments to herself since she knew that Ron wasn't a very open person.  
  
Ron looked up at Hermione, hoping to at least get some pity, but she didn't say a word. "She doesn't give a shit about me, either! I hate myself!" he thought. The rest of the day was in a haze for him. All he could think about was Hermione and his hypocrite best friend Harry. (A/n: Talk bout oxy-morons) Just as he was leaving Transfiguration, Harry came up to him. "C'mon Ron, tell me what's wrong! Don't deny it...it's written all over yourself that you're upset about something and it's eating you to the core! I'm your best friend…I can see that you haven't been yourself today! You didn't snort even once at Divination today!" Ron smiled at Harry's last comment and gave him a very enigmatic reply, "Harry…buddy…ol' pal...I'll find out soon enough…I hope!" He left leaving Harry very puzzled. Just as Ron was descending the stairs, he saw Malfoy. "Hey Weasley…I have something to tell you!"  
  
Ron looked exasperated and replied, "Fuck off Malfoy! I'm not in the mood for one of your teasing sessions!"  
  
Draco sighed and said, "You'll never change will you? I don't have time to bother with you! I'm just supposed to tell you that the Astronomy Tower is out of bounds. Dumbledore told Hermione and me to spread the word!"  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows and smirked, "It is, is it? Well..well..then that just changes my entire day!" He grinned maliciously and left Draco wondering what he was up to. Draco just shrugged and left. He himself had bigger problems.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At 8:45 PM that day in the Gryffindor Common Room…  
  
Harry and Ron were pouring over their immense load of homework in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron's mood had significantly improved since Transfiguration and Harry was indeed surprised, yet just a tad bit skeptical. "Ron…you're certainly in better spirits now." Ron could infer that it was meant to be a question. He was unsure about what to answer, but was saved when he saw an unexpected visitor enter through the Portrait Hole. It was none other than Hermione. Ron grinned and secretly congratulated Hermione for perfect timing. She saw them and waved. "Hi Mione!" Harry greeted her. Obviously, he was expecting her and Ron could figure out their plan from there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron asked politely. "I mean…don't you have homework?"  
  
"I'm done." she answered modestly.  
  
Both Harry's and Ron's jaw dropped open and they shook their heads at their best friend's organized habits. Ron smiled at Hermione's false act, which was instituted to make him less suspicious. She stayed there for a little while and helped them with their homework. She chatted with Parvati and Lavender about being Prefect with Draco. They were green with envy by the time she finished. Actually, Harry and Ron were kind of jealous too, but they didn't reveal it. After that, Hermione lightly tapped Harry on the shoulder and Harry said he had to go his dorm to retrieve something. Ron also excused himself and said had some "important matters to attend to" and left the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry came back with his Invisibility Cloak and asked Hermione what happened to Ron. "He left." she said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They quietly slipped out of the Common Room, trying hard not to be noticed. As soon as they were out of sight, Harry threw on the Invisibility Cloak on the two of them and they started their journey to the other end of the school. In a hushed voice, Hermione said to Harry, "Harry…I have to tell you something. The Astronomy Tower is out of bounds."  
  
Harry stiffened and tensed up. "What??? Are you sure? How do you know? What are we going to do now???"  
  
Hermione told him to relax and whispered, "Dumbledore told me to tell everybody. I wanted to tell you today after Potions, but you didn't give me the chance. I guess we're just going to have to risk it!"  
  
Harry chuckled at Hermione's comply to break rules so easily. Two years ago, she wouldn't even hear of it! He decided that there was no other choice. On their way, they had a close encounter with Snape when Harry sneezed. Snape turned around and began to walk in their direction. They backed up in a corner and Snape was advancing on them. They were scared for their life. Suddenly, Peeves came to the rescue. "Slimy Snape…Slimy Snape…Hook nosed Slytherin! Hahahahahaha!" Snape got distracted and went after Peeves. Harry and Hermione slipped out and breathed a deep sigh of relief. They proceeded onwards until they came to the stairs that led to the Tower. Mrs.Norris looked at them with her cold, yellow eyes. She came towards them and started sniffing at their feet. They started to proceed in the opposite direction, worried that she might figure out that they were there. Harry started to reach in the back of his cloak and fumbled around for something. He finally found it and said, "Aha, here it is! I knew it would be handy!" He showed his wand to Hermione and she beamed at his intelligence. She actually felt stupid because her wand was lying on her bed unprotected. Suddenly, Harry's wand fell out of his clumsy hand. He cursed out loud before telling Hermione to run for it.  
  
They raced down the corridor until they came to a hallway they had never seen. "In here", Harry said hurriedly. At this point, they both turned around expecting to see Mrs.Norris but astonishingly she was gone. They continued down the corridor until they came to a dead end with a door. Harry pulled open the door, which gave in easily. He and Hermione went in and realized that they were in a fairly large closet of some kind. It was completely empty except for two chairs right in the middle of the room. Hermione started to get an eerie feeling that this was set up for them and that they were expected. Harry felt the same and began to get goosebumps. He held her hand and got a prickling feeling in the back of his neck. He motioned for her to sit. Meanwhile, he started gathering his thoughts. He was laconic for a long time and in the interim, Hermione was starting to get nervous about what he was going to say. She meekly asked, "Harry…can I go first? I have some things I want to say to you to." Harry turned around gratefully and urged her to go on.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and started her monologue. "Harry…right now I feel completely overwhelmed! I mean this year is so hectic with Draco and me being a Prefect and all. See, usually I feel that I'm in control of my life, but now I don't know what's happened. For example, on our first day when Ron and I had an altercation, no one bothered to see if I was all right. I'm not singling you in particular, but just generally. That's why I accepted Draco's pity. But, after that he hurt me…he hurt me badly Harry. I really thought he meant what he said, but…I don't know anymore! Then, after I played that brutal prank on him, I felt shameful when he stuck up for me! That was followed by Snape's lecture, which made me feel like scum all over again! I need a friend Harry…I really need you right now!"  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He just stared at her. She looked amazing. There was a small window in the closet and a full silver orb was visible through it. The moonlight shined on her face making it look young and full of life; the way Harry always saw her. She was smart, funny, and moral and had a true sense of integrity. She was more than anyone could ever ask for. Then he thought about what she had just said and how he had been selfish and never gave her what she desperately needed; a friend. He scorned himself for being such an asshole! He simply stood there and whispered hoarsely, "Hermione…I'm truly, truly truly very sorry!" Hermione looked into his shining, bright green eyes and she could sense that he meant every single word of it. He needn't have said anything more. "Thank you Harry! And I do accept your apology!" She smiled and went over to him and gave him a quick hug. Harry was flabbergasted! "Did she just hug me? Maybe I should apologize again!" Hermione asked him to say what he wanted to. He looked beyond her to the door that was on the opposite side of the room. "Hmm…there are two doors here!" He realized he was distracted and once again nervously went over in his mind, everything he wanted to tell her. "Remember…don't just say it…she'll die of shock!"  
  
(A/n: here it comes! ^ ^ ) He gulped several times and finally began, "Hermione…I…think…no…I mean…I…I…I…love you!" Hermione thought about how unsure of himself he looked. She had never seen him so anxious. When he said, "I love you" to her…she stood up her eyes dilated. Her heart was pounding wildly. She could hear every beat of it. Her face started to burn and she knew that her cheeks were colorful shades of rosy pink to a brilliant red. "Harry…are you serious? This better not be a joke!"  
  
Harry took her hand and held it in his and said, "Hermione…this is from the bottom of my heart! I promise you…this is no joke nor dream or fantasy."  
  
Hermione smiled and replied, "Oh…but it is! It's exactly like a dream! It's my dream!"  
  
Harry's heart leaped and he felt relieved that she thought the same about him. He went over to her and hugged her tightly.  
  
Hermione couldn't stop smiling. Her dream for the past 2 had come true! Harry liked…no loved her! "Harry", she began, "I love you too!"  
  
He looked at her earnestly with his bright jubilant eyes, which made Hermione weak at her legs. She thought that she could melt right now. Then, he kissed her. It was a small, gentle kiss, which would have been more romantic hadn't someone sneezed. Harry immediately started walking towards that direction. He turned gravely towards her and said, it came from outside. He opened the door only to find dark, eerie emptiness. They ran down the hall together and at the end of the corridor, they saw a lanky, redhead turn the corner. They didn't have to be told twice to figure out who it was. Suddenly, Hermione had a splendid idea. "Harry…there's another door in that room on the opposite end. If we hurry, we might be able to cut him off" she said excitedly.  
  
"Hermione are you sure?" Harry worriedly asked.  
  
"What have we got to lose?" she answered.  
  
They sped back down the opposite side until they reached the queer room. Hermione spotted the other door and raced to pull it open. As soon as they were out, they saw a silver blond head swish around the corner.  
  
Harry just stared down and the hallway and in a frustrated manner said, "This is going to be one looooong night!"  
  
  
  
A/n: DON'T HATE ME!!!!!! Ok…so it wuzn't as romantic as we thought it would be…but we can still hope. I know that the whole fic is OOC…but…ummm…well…it just is!  
  
I WANT more reviews for this chapter! It's the longest one yet! (I know what you're thinking…This is a long chpt?????!!!!!!!  
  
Anywho, I'm not writing the next chpt. Until I get atleast 16 reviews or more!!!!! So review…REVIEW N REVIEW!  
  
OH, btw did I mention REVIEW!!!!!! ^ ^ 


	6. Ssssssssooooooooooorrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy :...

(dodges rocks and angry glares n screams DON'T HATE ME…PWWWWEAZ) – that's me…ppweeeeaazzzzz don't hate me!  
  
A/n: ok…I'm rrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyy rrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyy rrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyy yyyy rrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllyyyyyyy yyyyyy  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
  
I KNOW I SAID THAT I'D UPDATE AFTER 16 REVIEWS N U PEEPZ R SOOOOOOOOOOO NICE…CUZ I ACTUALLY GOT 18…SCHOOL IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HARD NOW…I HAD 2 DO LIKE TONS OF PROJECTS N STUFF…SO I'LL UPDATE PROBABLY DURING MID-JUNE DURING SUMMER VACATION!!! AGAIN MY SINCERE APOLOGIES ( 


	7. The next day...(everyone's reaction =o)

Chapter 6: *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating soon enough, but believe me, if I had time I would've updated ages ago and why is this site down all the time???????!!!!!!!!!!!! Urrrrrrgggghhhhh.newaiz.THANK YOU 2 ALL OF MY READERS.U PEOPLE R SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NICE.KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!!! Ahem.newaiz.on with the story:  
  
Summary of last chpt: Harry confesses his feelings for Hermione.but they discover that Ron and Draco had overheard them.that same night.  
  
"Harry.c'mon our search is futile now! They've probably gone off somewhere.besides we'll see them tomorrow and explain the situation then." Hermione said wearily. "Well.I guess you're right!" Harry replied stifling a yawn. It was quite late, past 3 in the morning actually, and both of them were debilitated. Hermione was quite content on getting some peaceful rest, until she remembered that she had to share her chambers with Draco. She explained her dilemma to Harry. "Don't worry.I'm sure that there's a bed for you in the Gryffindor (Girls) Dormitory. "Are you positive?" she asked, "Because I don't want to end up sleeping on the floor!" "Hmmpph.yes mam.affirmative!" Harry replied in an army like fashion. They both grinned and started to walk hand in hand (in the Invisibility Cloak) towards the Gryffindor Tower and to their surprise found the Fat Lady awake. "How do we enter now?" Harry wondered. They hadn't thought of a plan to get back inside. Hermione suddenly quirked up and said aloud, "I've got it!" "Shhhhhhhhhhh" Harry answered hastily covering her mouth. Hermione's eyes shone with brilliance as she slowly pulled out her wand and whispered, "Copytreficus McGonnagal!" Then she came out of the Invisibility Cloak, since it was too dark for anyone to see that she was even there. She addressed the Fat Lady and said the password.  
  
Harry was amazed. She sounded like an exact replica of Professor McGonnagal! The Fat Lady was astonished as well. "Good evening, Professor. What's the occasion?" "Never mind that! I'm in a hurry, could you please kindly let us.I mean me.in?" Harry couldn't help but smile at Hermione's "slip of the tongue".but none the less, the Fat Lady opened the door. She was no doubt, dumbfounded by the "so called" McGonaggal's imprudent manner! They both quickly came into the deserted common room and stood by the fireplace for some warmth. "That was excellent Hermione!" Harry said. Hermione bowed in response to show her gratitude. They both laughed merrily until finally it was time for bed. "Good night Harry!" Hermione said in a sing-song voice. She gave him a small peck on the cheek and he did the same. "Good night Mione!" Harry replied. They both went to sleep fathoming the endless mystery of love! (awwwwwww)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The next day.  
  
Harry woke up to the bright, dazzle of the sun coming from the window. He proceeded to get ready still reliving the events that occurred the previous day. He still couldn't believe that Hermione and him were officially a couple! He was impatiently waiting for someone with whom he could share his exultation. Usually, Ron would be that person, but first of all Ron wasn't there, and he needed to talk to Ron about what happened last night.  
  
Hermione on the other hand woke up to the incessant chattering of Parvati and Lavender. She shook her head and tumbled out of bed. They didn't seem to notice her presence so she slithered like a snake behind them and abruptly hollered, "BOO!"  
  
Parvati and Lavender reacted with an ear-piercing shriek and jumped about a mile away from where Hermione stood. Hermione started howling madly with laughter at their terrified faces.  
  
"Girls! Relax, it's only me!" Hermione said in between deep gasps for breath.  
  
"Hermione, you scared us half to death!" Parvati cried.  
  
"Yeah, thanks a lot for giving me my first heart attack!" Lavender contributed.  
  
Hermione merely responded with a chuckle.  
  
"So what are you doing here anyway?" Parvati asked.  
  
"What?! I'm not welcome here anymore?" Hermione replied acerbically.  
  
"No, it's just that." Lavender didn't get a chance to finish because Hermione cut her off.  
  
"I know, I know, well you see, after Harry and I became a couple last night, I was feeling really fatigued, so I decided to sleep here!" Hermione said casually. She had felt like telling someone about it, and decided that subtle bragging would do just the trick. She watched their eyes widen and observed their jaw drop to the ground.  
  
"You, you, n Harry, you, you, you." they both stammered. Hermione simply smiled and suddenly they both hugged her. It seemed that they were over the shock and screamed "CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!!! We knew it was bound to happen one of these days!"  
  
After that Hermione wished dearly that she hadn't told them because they wouldn't stop interrogating her asking for every single, minute detail! Then they scrambled to the Great Hall and cried aloud, "Guess what everybody? Harry and Hermione are officially a couple!!!!!!!"  
  
It seemed that they had perfect timing because just then Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall (hand in hand). Everybody terminated what they were doing and stared at the pair of them. Both Harry and Hermione looked down and blushed. They were aware that the entire population of the Great Hall at that moment was looking at them in complete shock! They hastily made their way to the Gryffindor Table where Parvati and Lavender insisted that they sit together. Everyone was dumbfounded until Draco broke the ice.  
  
"Well, well, well, look what we have here, the perfect couple! One's strength is sucking up to the teachers and the other just can't seem to mind his own business! Congratulations.you have my nomination for the "geek" couple award!" Draco cried out to everyone sarcastically.  
  
Harry started fuming as he heard Draco spit those words out. And, when he heard Draco insult Hermione like that, all hell broke loose. Harry marched upto, where Draco was standing and whispered in an almost lethal voice, "Take that back.NOW!!!!!!" he roared.  
  
"Make me!" Malfoy replied with an icy, cold stare.  
  
"Alright I will!" Harry said and simultaneously punched Malfoy hard on the nose and proceeded to kick him in the shins.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle had just finished their breakfast and were about to help out Malfoy when suddenly their plates were replenished with stacks of pancakes and muffins. They looked back and forth to decide whether they should eat r save Malfoy. It seemed that their appetites had gotten the better of them, so they stupidly sat down like oafs and muttered, "Sowwy, Waco, but we can't let the food go to waste!"  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was still striking Malfoy. Just then, Dumbledore and Snape walked in and were aghast at the situation!  
  
"What in the name of Gryffindor is going on here?" Dumbledore said rather sternly.  
  
Harry stopped when he recognized that familiar voice. He gulped because there was no way Snape was going to let that slide by and Dumbledore had seen him with this very own eyes.  
  
Snape immediately ordered Malfoy to visit Madame Pompfrey and barked and smiled at Harry cunningly with dangerously glittering eyes, as to dare him to get himself out of this one!  
  
"Mr.Potter kindly follow me to my office right now!" Dumbledore asked wearily. The twinkle in his usually jubilant eyes had disappeared and was replaced by a penetrating look of disappointment.  
  
Harry was overcome with guilt at this moment, yet sighed and followed Dumbledore outside.  
  
While this was all going on, Hermione was desperately wishing that she could do something. Her heart had told her that Harry had done for the sole purpose that Malfoy had insulted her, in front of everybody. "How sweet of him!" she thought as her mind started drifting away from the present. "HERMIONE GRANGER.IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT HARRY IS IN SUCH A DEEP MESS, AND WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT????!!!!!" her conscience yelled.  
  
"Alright, already, Harry's just as stubborn as Ron is when someone insults me and speaking of Ron, where is he?" She scanned the Gryffindor Table only to find three flaming heads, two of them who were his brothers and of course Ginny. "What a convenient time for him to disappear!" she remarked.  
  
What she didn't know was that Ron was standing outside the Great Hall at that very moment laughing maliciously! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Hate Ron? In my story, I do! Newaiz.peepz.pppppppuuuuhhhhlllleeeeeezzzzzzzzzzz review!!!!!!!!!!! Pwettyyy pweez with sugar and a cherry on top??!!!! Oh n if the whole story is all jumbled up into one paragraph.I SWEAR I HAVE NO IDEA Y!!!!!! I mean I skipped lines n indented n stuff.but I have no clue y it comes out like this!!!!!!!! Oh n keep reviewing peepz~ =) P.S. I'm planning to write another story, (NOT A SEQUEL) when Harry n Hermione are in their seventh year.n itz a H/Hr sorta.well you'll see.keep reviewing! Thank you 2 all of my reviewers and I'll try 2 take all of ur suggestions into account! 


	8. Regrets and Deep Remorse

Chapter 8: *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Summary of last chapter: Harry and Hermione are officially a couple and the entire Great Hall knows now. Draco insults Hermione, Harry beats him up and ends up going to Dumbeldore's office. Ron is laughing like an idiot outside. That same day.  
  
Harry sluggishly followed Dumbledore to his office. He tried to come up with a logical reason, as to what had provoked him to start behaving so violently. After all, Malfoy had insulted Hermione before, but he could usually control himself. In fact, he would usually be the one holding the back of Ron's robes to prevent him from lurching himself at Malfoy. He concluded that he cared more for Hermione this year than ever before. He loved her so much, that he would risk her life for her. (awwww ^ ^) Dumbledore abruptly stopped at the gargoyle and gave the password (twizzlybeans). Harry entered precariously because he was really truly apprehensive as to what punishment he would have to suffer. Dumbledore calmly sat down, and looked intently at Harry. Harry felt like Dumbledore could easily read his mind and sense his inner most thoughts.  
  
"Mr.Potter, would you care to explain you're rash and frankly intolerable behavior, you exhibited today?" Dumbledore questioned rather bluntly.  
  
"I'm terribly, terribly sorry, Professor. I don't know what came over me. It was like a horrible rage that just momentarily took over me!"  
  
"I understand.this often happens to a witch/wizard when the people he/she loves are in any kind of danger or they are insulted. I'm sure that's the same way you feel, when Mr.Malfoy scorns your family name. You see that's the same case with Mr.Weasley. But you have to learn to control your outbreaks and your emotions. You may have seriously injured Mr.Malfoy today. I admit, that you may have been provoked, but that's still no reason to be violent. ALWAYS REMEMBER, VIOLENCE IS NOT THE ANSWER! If you don't learn to do this, then you may end up harming someone, and then regretting it." Dumbledore lectured.  
  
Harry looked down, because he simply couldn't face Dumbledore. "Yes, sir.may I leave now?" Harry said in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"Yes, you may, after both you and Mr.Malfoy have apologized to each other." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry looked horrified at Dumbledore's last statement. Apologize to Malfoy?????? He stammered to find some type of excuse, but to no avail. Dumbledore remained firm in his beliefs and ushered Harry out of his office and ordered him to go directly to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Harry wearily made his way to the Hospital Wing, where he was immediately met with Madame Pompfrey's adamant glare.  
  
"I assume that you're here to apologize to Mr.Malfoy?" she asked rather sternly.  
  
Harry nodded in response and she showed him where Malfoy was resting. Harry meekly looked at Malfoy. He was barely visible through black and blue bruises that concealed his entire body. Harry actually felt guilty. This was the second time Draco had been in the Hospital Wing and every time it was because of Ron and him. "Well, it's really his fault, why does he have to be such a git all the time?" Harry thought.  
  
Meanwhile, Malfoy became conscious that there was someone else in his presence. He tried to open his eyes, but found the task rather difficult. "Who's there?" he croaked.  
  
Harry looked at Malfoy and replied, "It's me, Harry!"  
  
Malfoy bolted up when he heard who was there. "Potter, what are you doing here?" he spat.  
  
"I, euhhhhhh, I came here to apologize to you!" Harry said with some difficulty. After all, this was the first time he had ever apologized to his archenemy.  
  
"Oh I see. And I suppose that old coot, Dumbledore sent you?!" Malfoy retorted with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Harry replied, trying to procrastinate.  
  
"Oh c'mon Potter. You and I, both know that you wouldn't dare apologize to me with your own will, no matter what the value of the incentive someone was giving you. The only reason you're here is 'cause of Dumbledore. Am I right?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Alright! I admit it, Dumbledore sent me. OK! Now let's just get this over with!" Harry said in exasperation.  
  
"Fine! But, you first!" Draco taunted.  
  
"Malfoy! Honestly! Fine! I'm sorry I hurt you and I'll try to control my anger against you next time. Happy?" Harry said hastily.  
  
"Very!" Malfoy answered contently.  
  
"Well, go ahead! Now it's your turn!" Harry said anxiously. After all, it isn't everyday that you have the opportunity to hear Draco Malfoy ask for forgiveness.  
  
He merely chuckled and rhetorically replied, "Potter! You are so thick sometimes. Did you really think that I would beg pardon from you?"  
  
"But! But! Didn't Dumbledore tell you to say sorry as well?!!!!" Harry yelled, getting angry.  
  
"Yes! Of course he did! But unlike you, I never actually listen to the old goat! You foolish oaf, how could you possibly believe that I would apologize to you????" Draco explained, while trying to suppress howls of laughter.  
  
Harry was utterly humiliated! "How can I be so thick!" he wondered. He was also furious with himself, for falling into Malfoy's trap. "You know what Malfoy, I pity you! Whenever someone tries to show you kindness, you reject it! You become a traitor. You may think it's funny now, but one-day in life, you're going to be all alone and you're going to regret everything you ever did Malfoy. Then, no one will come to show you the real meaning of friendship and you're life will be filled with nothing but hatred and deep remorse. I can guarantee you that!"  
  
"Save your lecture for that Mudblood of yours!" Draco drawled.  
  
Harry's hands were balled into fists, but he remembered Dumbledore's advice and stormed out of the Hospital Wing, but not before throwing a variety of displeasing language in Malfoy's face.  
  
Draco eventually drifted back to sleep, Harry's words echoing in his mind. "What if Potter's right?" Draco pondered. He sighed and consoled himself that at least he would have Crabbe and Goyle. "Who am I trying kid? Those two dunces can never be friends of mine." In reality, he was quite jealous of the trio. No matter what, they would always have each other. He marveled at how Ron and Hermione always stood by Harry and encouraged him to do what's morally right. Yet, he, Draco Malfoy had built up a reputation for being, disloyal, untrustworthy, and all in all, just plain evil! It was rumored that he was now officially a Death Eater. "Huh! I don't think its rumor anymore. Hell, everyone thinks that I'm a Death Eater!" He said aloud.  
  
Soon, Madame Pompfrey came and gave him some hot chocolate. Suddenly, he was awash from exhaustion and eventually, fell into a deep, peaceful slumber. Little did he know that he was going to have a surprise visitor soon!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day.  
  
Harry hurriedly got ready for breakfast. He didn't want to miss Hermione. He scrambled through the hallways and cursed out loud when, he slipped and his bag ripped open revealing various books and homework. Just then, Harry saw Ron casually sauntering to the Great Hall, in the opposite direction. Harry needed help quickly, or else he'd miss breakfast. "Oy, Ron! Over here! Gimme a hand will you?" Harry pleaded.  
  
Ron looked over at Harry, Harry who was his best friend, and Harry, who had stolen Hermione from him. He tediously made his way to Harry and proceeded to help him. He collected the homework, while Harry took care of the books. They both finished and went to the Great Hall together.  
  
Harry noticed, that Ron looked rather peculiar, as if he was someone else and the boy standing in front of him was a complete stranger! He immediately shook off the feeling. He suddenly recalled why he was so anxious to talk to Ron. "Urr, Ron, I need to talk to you about what happened near the Astronomy Tower the other day!"  
  
Ron started to panic. He wasn't aware that both of them knew that he was there when everything happened. He tried not to look too guilty and tried to tell himself not to worry, because Harry would never suspect him. "What?! When were you at the Astronomy Tower? I thought it was out of bounds!" he said innocently.  
  
"Really? You weren't there! Are you sure, it looked exactly like you from the back!" Harry replied dubiously.  
  
"Harry, do you honestly think that I would lie to you????!!!!!!!" he asked as if he had never lied in his entire life.  
  
Harry furrowed his brow thinking hard, but dejectedly answered, "No, of course not!"  
  
They went into the Great Hall to have some breakfast. Harry immediately found Hermione and sat next to her. Ron was going to sit on the other side when Lavender grabbed the seat. Ron was extremely irritated, "Lavender, could you move over a bit?" he said trying his hardest to sound mannerly.  
  
"Why? Can't you just sit next to Harry?" she replied looking doubtful.  
  
He sighed and mentally imagined himself strangling Lavender. He sat down across from Hermione instead, and tried to gaze into her beautiful, cinnamon colored eyes. Of course, this was a fruitless effort, since she was a bit preoccupied whispering to Harry.  
  
"Listen Harry, about yesterday, I really appreciate you trying to defend me and everything, but please never do that again! I mean, I've ever seen that side of you before. It's as if you were a complete stranger! To tell you the truth, you scared me to death Harry."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. She truly looked upset and concerned. "I know Hermione. I felt it too. It's as if, I wasn't me anymore! Well, Dumbledore explained it to me. He said that when someone you affectionately love and care for is injured, physically or emotionally, you become indignant and enraged with a fury that blinds you. It's actually very dangerous!' Harry started blushing shades of light pink. He dearly hoped, no one would notice.  
  
"Awww! How sweet Harry!" Hermione said smiling.  
  
Harry looked at her in sheer astonishment. "Really???? You think that's sweet??? I'll go beat up Malfoy right now!"  
  
"Maybe later! We're going to be late for potions if we don't hurry!" she responded smiling. "Wait, I have to get my homework from my room. I'll meet you there!" she cried rushing to the door. Hermione scrambled through the hallways and the staircases. She cursed out loud when the staircase began to move in the opposite direction. Finally, she got to her room, gave the password and zoomed in through the door. She frantically started searching for her backpack when she discovered Malfoy looking through it. "What do you think you're doing with my backpack?" she interrogated.  
  
"I, err, I thought it was mine." He suggested indifferently.  
  
"Liar!!!!! This is a Muggle backpack. You wouldn't go within a 50 foot radius of a Muggle item!" She hollered.  
  
"Well then, obviously you haven't seen my backpack!" he replied. He took out his backpack, which was an exact imitation of hers. "There, you see!" he said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Urrrrghhhhh! Let's just go!" she said rolling her eyes.  
  
They both clambered through the winding corridors and just barely made it to Potions. Snape of course, wasted no time in collecting the homework. He was always quite eager to start the next lesson. "Class, please pass up your essays on the Guilt Potion." Everyone murmured about what they felt when he or she swallowed the Potion. Snape collected the essays and began to randomly read some. He decided to read Hermione's first, but to his great stupefaction, he couldn't find it. "Ms.Granger, where is your essay?"  
  
Hermione was in an absolute frenzy! "I, uhh, I don't know Professor. I completed it last night, but it seems I, uh, I guess I must've misplaced it." She said this all with a choked voice, so naturally everyone in the classroom knew that she was holding back tears.  
  
Everyone in the room started whispering to each other. Seamus Finnigan was convinced that aliens had taken over the world. He was trying his hardest to explain the concept of aliens to Dean Thomas. Parvati Patil pretended to faint as if the world was coming to and end. All the Slytherins were blissfully taking this opportunity to snicker and comment on poor Hermione's whimpering face.  
  
"SILENCE!!!!!!" Snape roared. "Ms.Granger, be as it may, you are still responsible for your assignments. You've been in my class for 6 years now and I certainly don't expect this type of irrational and frankly irresponsible behavior from a Prefect! Therefore, as punishment, you will clean the Potions classroom for the rest of the week and 55 points will be taken from Gryffindor!" Hermione silently nodded and sat down in her seat, unable to comprehend how this could possibly happen to her. She miserably hung her head in shame. Not only had she torn her reputation in shambles, but also she had lost 55 bloody points for Gryffindor.  
  
Snape was obviously in a fowl mood, so he decided to let everyone read his or her essays in front of the class. "Mr.Potter, come up here and kindly share your experiences with your classmates."  
  
"I, uh, I lost my composition sir." Harry said despondently. He gloomily waited for his lecture and was desperately hoping against hope that more than 50 points won't be taken off of Gryffindor.  
  
Snape quietly stood up and observed his whole class. "Very well, then. It seems that all of you in here have come to a conclusion that doing Potions homework is an idle waste of time. Is it? Well, believe me, my class will not disrespect me like that! I don't give a wit, whether you bloody love this class or hate it! When you're given homework, it's EXPECTED TO BE DONE!!!!!!!!! Maybe you have the impression that I've become more lenient, but rest assured that, that's hardly the case. You're treated as adolescents in this class, and that is how you're to behave! The entire class will write a 12 page essay on behavior in a classroom. Furthermore, if there's anymore incidents of this kind, that person will find himself/herself scrubbing this entire classroom with a toothbrush for an ENTIRE MONTH!!!!!!!!! I hope I've made myself clear!" His tone was icy. He looked at his students with disappointment and scorn.  
  
Everyone stared back at him in utter hatred, especially the Gryffindors because they all believed that he was being way too harsh on Mione and Harry. Soon after, the bell rang and everyone raced out of the classroom.  
  
Draco Malfoy was up in his room in a flash of lightning. He chuckled mischievously and carefully took out Hermione's essay from his backpack. "The look on Granger's face was priceless! Now, let's actually see what Hermione Granger, model, yet unsuspecting student feels most guilty about. He proceeded to read with his trademark smirk, but froze when he read the first paragraph.  
  
Hermione Granger Potions-6th year Topic: Guilt Potion  
  
As soon as I drank the potion, I could feel its effects. The feeling of guilt surged through my entire body. I could clearly see the incident happening in front me as if being replayed with Omniculars. The event took place in the Great Hall when I deliberately embarrassed Draco Malfoy I front of the entire student body. I could distinctly see the hurt in his eyes, I could feel the humiliation that he must've experienced. At that point, all I could think of was trying to somehow amend the situation. I wanted to seriously believe that playing that prank was the biggest mistake of my life!  
  
"I'm such an asshole!" Draco bellowed crinkling the paper in his hand. 


	9. Whew, that was close!

A/n: alrite. I kno I haven't updated in a loooooooong time, but with my teachers and the amount of hwk, itz next 2 impossible! Newaiz, on wit this chpt!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron was sitting on his bed thinking of another strategy of how to break up Harry and Hermione. "This is far more laborious than I thought it would be!" he grumbled to himself. He had been pacing back and forth for the last half and hour and was about to wear a hole in the floor! He abruptly stopped. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck prickling, usually meaning that someone other than himself ofcourse was present.  
  
He turned around and found Harry standing at the entrance looking extremely incensed. He had narrowed his eyes so they were tiny slits watching his every movement. (no I didn't intend to describe voldemort in here..This is no clue to anything!) His face was bereft of its usual illumination and confidence. Instead his expression resembled that of Snape's when Neville had managed to obfuscate the Guilt Potion to form a crude type of Enlarging Potion, which had unavoidably spilt on poor stuttering Neville. Ron shook his head and attempted to focus on the current situation. Judging from the look on his "friend's" face, he could determine that Harry had heard his last comment, "But still, I can't be sure yet!" he thought to himself.  
  
He sauntered over to Harry and nonchalantly inquired, "What's the matter mate? You look like you're about to beat the hell out of somebody!" He weakly chuckled at his own comment, praying dearly to God that it wasn't going to be him!  
  
Harry returned his sardonic smile "No..not yet, but soon someone will die!" he said advancing onto him.  
  
Ron backed into the corner making a mental will and wishing he'd done it sooner! "What..what? I don't understand" He unsuccessfully tried to procrastinate his doomed fate! He knew that once Harry set his mind on something, changing it was just as possible as having Hermione fail a test!  
  
"Oh..so now you claim that you don't know what I'm talking about! SO what I just heard about your plots to disintegrate Hermione's and my relationship was all part of a hoax was it?" Harry snarled threateningly.  
  
Ron was drenched in sweat now, cowering in front of Harry's wrath. Harry raised his fist, and Ron crouched down to evade the blows. "This is it..I'm through! Am I in the hospital wing yet? Wait.I don't feel anything! GOOD GOD, I'VE DIED!!!!!!!!" He hollered the last sentence and then warily opened his eyes What he saw shocked him.  
  
It was Harry, laughing uncontrollably on the floor with tears streaming down his face. "You should've seen the look on your face!" he croaked in between gasps for breath. "Did you really think I'd kill you?" he chortled.  
  
Ron's heart was pounding. "It was a all a joke, calm down! He doesn't know." he tried to soothe himself. He took a deep breath and roared to Harry, "What the hell were you trying to do? Scare me to death or something?!?!?!?! Honestly, what kind of joke was that?"  
  
Harry smiled and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, but I was only practicing. You know what they say, practice makes perfect! But, I do believe that someone is trying to break up Hermione and me. I suspect Malfoy, but I don't any evidence against him yet other than..oh never mind!"  
  
Ron gave him a cryptic look. "Practicing for what? The scare your friend's life off contest! And why does your last statement remind me of Hermione? I mean I know you're dating her and all, but does she have to rub off to? I mean its bad enough that I have to listen to her ramble on all day about proper behavior, but you too?" He chose to ignore the last comment and nonchalantly change the subject.  
  
"Relax Ron! I was training for the upcoming play that's going to be presented around Halloween. Hermione and me are the stars. Isn't that wonderful?" cried Harry.  
  
".." blank stare. "Harry, buddy, do you terribly mind explaining to me what's a play?" Ron asked queasily. Whatever this "play" was, he certainly didn't have an euphoric feeling about it.  
  
-_-; "Oh, don't bother you'll know soon enough anyway!" With that Harry strolled out of the dormitory leaving a very perplexed Ron behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron staggered down the stairs towards the Great Hall. He had fell asleep after hearing Harry's "so called good news." He had completely forgotten about lunch and visiting Hagrid. He found out that Hermione had sent him an owl informing them of their urgent meeting. The poor owl had been tapping at the window relentlessly while Ron was snoring his head off. When he woke up, he cursorily opened the window and the owl zoomed in and started attacking Ron viciously. Then it relieved itself on Ron's Potions homework. It finally gave one last screech and flew off. "Damn owl!" Ron muttered under his breath. He had managed to clean himself up in a manner of speaking.  
  
When he reached there, he discovered it was almost time for dessert. He hastily grabbed a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Harry. He momentarily glanced at Hermione who was a bit preoccupied smiling and giggling at what Harry was saying. He glared at them and cursed under his breath at the nerve of Harry. He put aside his animosity and purposely yelled to the whole table, "Hey guys, did you know that they rent out rooms at the Leaky Cauldron. Now, who's at this table that's in dire need of one!" Everyone snickered and looked at Harry and Hermione who were dangerously close to each other.  
  
Hermione was dreamily engaged in Harry's eyes and just in between the middle of their kiss, she whispered to him, "Harry?"  
  
"Mmmph? Yes, sweetheart?" Harry replied in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Don't you think it's a bit too tranquil in here." She questioned  
  
"Of course not dear! In our land, everything is wild, including us! Now where were we?" Harry said inching closer to her.  
  
"No! I meant in the Great Hall!" she cried forcefully.  
  
Harry's eyes popped open and he watched aghast as the entire Gryffindor table surveyed them with knowing looks and gleaming faces. Both of them were turning beet red and looking mortified that their private conversation now included ¼ of the students at Hogwarts!  
  
Ron looked quite smug at his success and continued to further add to their embarrassment. "Oh no! Continue, what happens next?"  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY! EXCUSE YOURSELF!" Hermione raved.  
  
He graciously bowed and said, "Madame, you are courteously excused!" he said complacently.  
  
She put her hands on her hips and was about to go on with another of her lectures, when Harry suddenly remembered how tedious and attenuated Hermione's lectures were. "Hermione dear, maybe some other time. Oh look cake and Treacle Tarts, you're favorite!" he said hopefully with false enthusiasm.  
  
She inspected the delicious pastries and exasperatedly plopped down saying something about "people minding their own damn business!"  
  
Ron sighed gratefully. "Thanks mate! You're a lifesaver!"  
  
"Don't rush into saying that! Hermione gave me some pointers on giving lectures! See you in the dormitory tonight!" Harry replied with a mischievous grin.  
  
Ron groaned, "just when I thought I was rescued! Oh and remind me to give Dobby several pairs of socks for the holidays! If it wasn't for those delectable treats, it would be like Professor Binns class again, with Hermione droning on and on and on forever more!!!"  
  
"Oh, I'm not that horrble..YET! And now, if you don't mind, Hermione and I shall retire to a more private place where people such yourself can't possibly bother us!" Harry said in a rather snobby voice.  
  
"I take it that you're practicing for this plate thing you're doing!" Ron said unsure.  
  
"No really Ron! I got bored so I went to Malfoy Manor and picked up an autographed copy of 101 Ways to be a Snob!!! Honestly! Ofcourse I'm practicing for the play!" Harry said exasperatedly.  
  
"Hey you never know! If you can become Hermione overnight, then becoming Dr r-a...I mean becoming Malfoy overnight shouldn't prove to be much of a challenge!" Ron said matter-o-factly. (A/n: how do u say dat?!?!?)  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and went of in search of Hermione. Ron gobbled down some more pastries and wandered off in search of Draco to make other arrangements.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
During dinnertime, Fred and George were looking particularly cheerful. Harry was bit afraid to touch his food, if Fred and George had tampered with it. He curiously asked, "Fred, George, you haven't done anything to the food have you? I don't fancy having turn into a bat right now!"  
  
"Aww...don't worry Harry! Nothing bad will happen to you atleast!" they replied mysteriously.  
  
Harry sighed and apprehensively took his first bite! Since he didn't feel any strange sensations, he proceeded quietly as the others. Unfortunately, the Slytherins weren't that lucky!  
  
All of the sudden, Draco Malfoy stood up and commanded everyone's attention. "I have an announcement I'd like to make!"  
  
"What now? Did his father send him another billion Galleons?" Ron said sourly.  
  
Draco continued, "I would just like to say that (hiccup) I believe (hiccup) that GRFFINDOR IS THE BEST AMONGST ALL FOUR HOUSES (hiccup) and I would like everyone to duly note my respect for everyone in that house (hiccup) especially, Harry Potter.  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall look panic-stricken! Was this the Draco Malfoy who always sought the worst in others? Harry didn't know what to say. He was about to say something, when Fred and George's words suddenly zoomed into his head. "Nothing bad will happen to you atleast!" he recalled. He tried to suppress his laughter, but it was becoming difficult by the second. Realization suddenly dawned on the Gryffindor table and everyone was secretly congratulating the Weasley twins on a job well done!  
  
Draco Malfoy was very confused. Did I just say that? Blech! I need to rinse out my mouth! "What I meant to say was that (hiccup) I'm an official member of the Harry Potter fanclub! (a/n: I am! *grins proudly!) What?!?!? Wait, no! I mean (hiccup) I worship Harry Potter." He kept rambling on an on and extolling Harry's achievements, which is a long list indeed. The Slytherins were extremely puzzled, until they too were forced to join in! Soon, all of the Slytherins were fulfilling all of the Gryffindors' desires. They brought them their homework, they fed them, and they cleaned their robes, et.c. And so, for that whole night the Gryffindor table leisurely enjoyed the services of the Slytherins. Hermione even approved because the Slytherins were taking over the duties of the House elves! What a pleasant night it was!  
  
A/n: well???? Good/bad/freaky/humorous/strange/retarded..comments people? 


	10. Plans galore!

A/n: *dodges tomatoes* I know.I haven't updated in years! But I solely blame my school for that. I lost so much sleep during the year that I had to make it up since summer started! But now.I'M BACK! So I've gotten a bit cornier.who cares?  
  
On with the story then.  
  
Chapter 10: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Look like you're in love?!?!?! When was this added in?" Harry cried.  
  
"Those are called stage directions Harry!" Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "You're not supposed to read them out loud, you're supposed to do what the directions say!"  
  
"Oh!" said Harry feeling kind of stupid. "All right! From the top!" Harry yelled, only to be followed by a chorus of groans.  
  
"No..that's enough practice for today. We'll continue tomorrow. Besides, it's already eleven at night. We'll meet tomorrow in the Great Hall after dinner. Bring your costumes, scripts and whatever else you might need. This is going to be a dress rehearsal." Hermione explained.  
  
Everyone murmured their goodbyes until Harry and Hermione were the only ones left standing. "Well I've got to hand it to you! This was a wonderful idea!" Harry whispered as he put his arms around Hermione.  
  
"Let's just hope everyone else thinks so. I never really liked the ending of Romeo and Juliet so I thought putting a humorous twist in there of Romeo cheating on Juliet would be fun. But I hate to ruin one of Shakespeare's masterpieces. The man was a genius I tell you! He wrote the whole play of.." Hermione was cut off when Ginny Weasley ran into the classroom out of breath. "Ginny, what's the matter? Is everything alright?" Hermione inquired worriedly. Harry gave her a glass of water and slowly her breathing returned to normal. She took a look around the empty classroom situated in the Potions corridor.  
  
"Lavender is the Hospital Wing! Pansy Parkinson hexed her. Madame Pompfrey said it's going to take a week to heal the damage." Ginny exclaimed.  
  
Harry and Hermione both gasped and looked shocked! "Lavender? In the Hospital Wing for a week?" Hermione cried meekly. "Oh no! But the play is in 2 days! And Lavender plays one of the main roles of Francesca! Romeo's mistress!"  
  
"Shit" Harry howled! "Who are we going to get to replace Lavender on such short notice? Wait a minute! The answer is right in front of us! Ginny, you'd help us out won't you? You're intelligent and a fast learner. Perhaps, you could fill in for Lavender!" Harry said looking hopeful. He thought he saw Ginny blush a little because Ginny's cheeks were slightly pink.  
  
"That's a great idea, Harry! Well, Ginny?" Hermione asked  
  
"Sorry. I really wish I could, but I have detention with Snape for two days starting tomorrow. There's no way he would let me reschedule my detention simply for the play!" Ginny stated.  
  
"I knew this would happen! Snape and those bloody Slytherins! Always, trying to ruin EVERYTHING!" Harry bellowed. "Why did he give you detention anyway?"  
  
"Long story!" Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Well, Hermione? Any ideas?" Hermione had been pacing back and forth murmuring to herself incomprehensible phrases such as "Yes, yes..that will have to do."  
  
"Hermione?" Harry cried exasperatedly, "Do you mind terribly letting us in on the big secret?"  
  
Hermione paused as she was pacing and turned around to face them as if debating whether to tell them or not. "All right! Listen closely, because there shouldn't be any mistakes at all! Well first of all, Ginny is anyone allowed to visit Lavender?"  
  
"Absolutely not was what Madame Pompfrey said, so I'm guessing that means no." Ginny replied.  
  
Hermione sighed and looked as if she was expecting this. "Will she make any exceptions for the play?"  
  
"Especially not the play! She said that it was putting too much stress on Lavender!" Ginny answered.  
  
"Blimey!" Harry cried, "What do we do now?"  
  
"Well, I have an idea, but it's going to be difficult. First, someone will have to notify Lavender of our plan so she won't get frightened when we sneak into her room at night. Then, do you guys recall the box I used to embarrass Dra.. I mean Malfoy?" Hermione said trying to cover up her mistake?  
  
"Yeah.go on." Harry muttered suspiciously. Did she almost call Malfoy, Draco? I knew this whole Head Girl; Head Boy living arrangements was a horrible idea!  
  
"Well, I can use the same spell on Lavender while she says her lines. Then, when we present the show, someone backstage can open the box when it's time for Lavender's lines. So all we need is someone to act in place of Lavender, you know just portray the actions, because that won't be too difficult." Hermione explained.  
  
"Nice idea. Sounds good. But who can we get to play Francesca?" Harry wondered.  
  
"How bout Parvati? She knows Lavender well and she'll probably be knowing all about the play and Lavender's role." Ginny asked. "Alright! That settles this issue. Now all we have to do is speak to Lavender without being caught. Ginny I think you should go and talk to her now. Just tell her you need to give Lavender her homework.no Potions homework. Madam Pompfrey should know that Snape makes no exceptions. We'll come along just incase to distract her if this doesn't work." said Hermione as she described her well thought out plan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Ron was just coming from his little "meeting" with Pansy in the Potions corridor when he heard voices coming from one of the rooms. After listening in on Harry and Hermione and discovering the plan, Ron began to formulate an idea in his mind, a very shrewd yet malicious scheme. This Lavender ordeal had made his life much easier. "All thanks to Pansy!" he said in his devious little mind. "Good thing she knows so many hexes. Who'd have thought a Muggle-hater like her would come in so handy one day." He skulked off meet Draco in another room close to the Infirmary. "So what happened?" Draco asked eagerly, "Did everything go according to plan?"  
  
Ron grinned and replied with a triumphant "Absolutely!"  
  
Draco displayed his usual smirk and inquired, "So what did you have to do to get Pansy to hex Lavender?"  
  
"You really don't want to know!" Ron replied rolling his eyes, "Besides whenever you needed her help, I think she probably asked the same of you! (A/n: Get your mind out of the gutter! Tsk Tsk!) I hate doing her Potions homework!"  
  
"But you see, the difference is Weasley, that I perform well in Potions unlike you. I don't know why in the world she would ask a dunce like you to aid her." Draco answered.  
  
"Moving on to more important matters," Ron said gritting his teeth "I found out their plan. Hermione is going to use the same Recordum Charm on Lavender as she used on you. It makes our job so much simpler!" Ron beamed.  
  
"Indeed. You know the saying Weasley revenge is sweet. I'm going to teach that Granger a lesson she'll never forget in her life! That charm she used on me is going to cost her. No one makes a fool out of Malfoy and lives to enjoy the glory!" Draco cried icily.  
  
"And Harry! That little renegade! I'll break up the "Perfect Couple" if it's the last.." Ron was suddenly interrupted when she saw a certain redhead at the door.  
  
"Ron?" Ginny croaked, looking aghast.  
  
A/n: hehehe **looks evil** cliffhanger ending! I know it wasn't much but the next few chapters will be exciting! This was just to set up the plot and stuff. R/r! Not too fond of flames.but you can't win em all.. 


End file.
